The subject matter of the present disclosure concerns a bed leg with a caster wherein said caster is hidden and is equipped with braking means that allow the bed to be immobilized. The subject matter of the present disclosure applies to the field of hospital beds for long-term care facilities, home hospital beds, or beds suitable for use in a geriatric hospital.